


Minor Injuries

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has different ways of dealing with bumps and scrapes. Here are theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

Prince Zuko grumbles, gets on with his day, and quietly adds yet another entry to his miles-long list of Proof The Universe Is Indeed Out To Get Me.

(He subconsciously understands that being kicked out after years of royal coddling may have something to do with the situation, but even his subconscious is afraid to risk telling him that just yet.)

* * *

  
Katara used to be really annoyed, hurt, and just plain mad that she was initially forced into learning healing instead of combat waterbending.

Now, she's accepted with gratitude the fact that, so long as she keeps a canteen of water around, she doesn't have to deal with papercuts, stubbed toes, smashed fingers, or those really distracting bruises where you don't know where they came from and every time you look at them you try to figure out just when you could have gotten hit that hard EVER AGAIN.

Sokka calls it showing off, but she knows he won't hesitate to ask for help with his annoying bruises. At least he's never asked her to kiss it to make it better the way their mother used to, although she has wondered sometimes if some waterbending mothers actually pull that trick off for real.

* * *

  
Mai doesn't pay that much attention to minor injuries.

She thinks some of it was from her parents not wanting her to mention or draw attention to such things in front of their friends and social acquaintances when she was little.

The rest is because when you play with knives, you get used to little nicks, cuts, and slices. It comes with the territory. She would laugh at how she used to whine inwardly about paper cuts... if she laughed.


End file.
